Frozen Brothers
by wbmichael
Summary: Daryl and Merle Dixon were always supposed to end up at the quarry outside of Atlanta with the group of survivors. But along with The Rising came a chance meeting that changed both brother's lives.
1. Chapter 1 Low Blow

_Where in the HELL is that dumb som'-bitch? If that inbred thinks this shit is funny…_

Daryl could hear the shuffling of long-dead feet coming from somewhere further down the alleyway…the way Merle had gone. 'That dumbass…' he hissed as he continued to work his way from shadow to shadow in the opposite direction. _Nothing like a meth-head brother to make life interesting…if it weren't already interesting enough. _

He came to a stop behind a dumpster near a 4-way intersection in the maze of old storage buildings near the docks. _JEESUSSS this shit stinks…._ If it weren't for the fact that just about everything else WAS dead, he'd have vomited then and there.

The sound of a can hitting the pavement broke him from his thoughts about life before this…any of this. Only thing was, he wasn't sure which life he honestly preferred.

Peering around the corner, movement in the soft shadows caught his eye. _Too smooth to be a walker. Too stupid to be quiet. How the hell did somebody this noisy ever survive this long? _ Daryl had seen tough men; strong women fall to the stupidest of circumstances since the dead came back. _Guess this prick is lucky and sometimes it's better to be lucky than good…_ He was tempted to just let the noisy scavenger go and eventually their luck would run out. _One less dumbass to get me killed _he almost muttered out loud.

He turned to go but stopped short. An overstuffed backpack sat just behind the moving figure. They were oblivious to him or anything else around them being bent over a pile of junk, old clothes and God-only-knew what that littered that particular corner of the dead-end alley.

'Time for some fun…' he whispered to himself. _I won't kill him…just rough him up and remind him not to be so damn loud. Payment for that lesson: 1 overstuffed backpack. _Slinging the crossbow over his shoulder and across his back while drawing the knife he kept at his belt he began stalking.

As he crept closer he noticed the signs, the tracks in the dirt and grime that covered the pavement. _Small feet but mismatched shoes. Can't weight more than 100..110 pounds at the most. This is gonna be fun. _ A slight but sadistic smile crept across a dirty face and old boots made no sound as he stalked closer and closer to his prey. Truth be told, despite the terrible conditions and the constant threat of death, Daryl loved it. Every skill he possessed was honed to perfection living in the backwoods of the South. Perpetually underestimated before, now HE was the top predator in this jungle.

He was just a few steps away from the scavenger; a heavy hooded sweatshirt and baggy pants doing nothing to disguise the slight figure underneath. _This prick...about to soil those baggy ass pants! _Daryl rose up to his full height, drew the knife back behind his head to give the dumbass a good look at what was to come.

Reaching out quickly but quietly he grabbed a handflu of dirty blue hoodie and flung them backwards toward the wall while spinning them around to face him in one deft maneuver. Whatever he had planned to say died on his lips when he stared into a pair of the most intense set of eyes he had ever seen. All he managed was a "WWHAaaa…?" Pale blonde hair snaked in all directions out of the ragged hood that framed the most perfect and delicate face he had ever laid eyes upon. _Platinum? _He thought…he hadn't the slightest clue of how to accurate describe the scene before him. The color of hair…those eyes… he had never been struck speechless before now and could only open his eyes wider and force a crooked grin in the hopes of appearing harmless.

The blonde fell forward as if to fall into his embrace _Yeah, baby_ he thought to himself…but that notion was also cut short when the slight figure's knee kept coming upward, past the knees and came to a halt against the family jewels.

"GUH-Haw! Da Fffffuckkkk man…" spurted from between clenched teeth as his knees buckled and stomach lurched. "Oh JEE-SUS!. You cold- hearted bit-" almost made it out before a second knee took him under the chin and stars replaced the girls heavenly visage. Falling to his side both hands clenching his ruined (he was certain of it) tenders he laid his now sweaty face on the cold ground and tried to stall for time. "Ugh…you must have a wide knee 'cause you got'em both." A few more deep breaths to try and ward away the dizzying waves of nausea and he might be able to get a shot at the girl. He rolled to his side working his knees and feet underneath him despite being unable to uncoil himself from the low blow she had delivered. Feet, knees and forehead still pressed to the ground he caught a glimpse of the girls shoes just an arms length away.

"THAT…was a pretty shitty move, Blondie. Only tryin' to scare a little sense into ya…" _almost there. Damn! Skinny here packs a kick _"Least you can do is apologize or somethin'."

Through messy hair he spied her mismatched shoes; one an old Chuck Taylor All-Star sneaker and the other a worn Nike basketball shoe both peeking out from underneath an old pair of camo fatigues. Nausea gone he knew it was time for a bit of payback for the nut-shot she delivered… _You ready for this, Blondie?_ He took in a last deep breath, ready to pounce when he heard her voice.

"Wings?...they're... wings…" That voice… soft like a breeze. It had been a lifetime since he'd heard a voice without hate or malice in it. _Shit…she sounds nice...bet she even smells nice. I'm almost gonna feel bad for doing this but…_

A sharp intake of air signaled Daryl recovery and the leap to his feet but the girl was gone. _How the hell she do that? She was right th… _his eyes closed as he cocked his head to one side…a grin of both resignation and appreciation snaked it's way across his lips. She had somehow gotten behind him and he heard the rustle of the ragged blue hoodie.

"Now just want are you…" Stars exploded in Daryl's eyes and the ringing in his ears blotted out the sound of him and his gear hitting the pavement. Twice within the span of 5 minutes did someone no bigger than his 14-year old cousin put him to the ground.

The world swam before him, pain and nausea again his companion. Through bleary eyes he saw the face of an angel, a face twisted not with rage but with determination. Determination to connect the baseball bat she held in her hands with the top of Daryl's head.

He managed one more smile before stars exploded and bells rang for the 2nd time in as many moments, then Daryl Dixon knew no more...


	2. Chapter 2 Nap Time

To the outside world it would appear the figure inside was having a very animated argument. But the scene inside, illuminated by a few small candles, was silent except for the muffled sounds of mismatched shoes walking over a carpeted floor.

Pacing in one direction, toward the bedroom, gesturing wildly in a pleading manner _Get it together! What on Earth were you thinking? _

Pacing back the other, in towards the kitchen, hands moving up to her single long braid, _You WEREN'T thinking, THAT was the problem! You get sloppy and you die! And then what is going to happen to her? _

_But I didn't die, now did I? _As a slight smile played at the corner of her mouth. Back and forth that went, gesturing while pacing one way and then back the other while tugging on her hair trying to work out what had happened the entire time… and as she looked at the souvenir she collected from that encounter, and what the possible repercussions might be she couldn't quite suppress a feeling of dread.

It sat on the coffee table near the old couch. It was long and sharp and obviously very well made. _I've never owned anything other than a butter knife; who would own something like this? _But she was impressed nonetheless with its balance and craftsmanship._ Did I just seriously steal the knife of some psychopath slasher? What were you THINKING? _

_Maybe he was dead; you did hit him pretty hard. _

_No, he was breathing when I left him._

She shifted her hands from the braid to run fingers through unruly bangs. She brushed the hair backward out of her face while pushing the hood of her ragged blue sweatshirt off her head. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging a few steps away in the next room. She stared at herself for a moment, looking deep into her own eyes trying to size up herself and also to come to grips with what she would decide to do. _He might die if you don't go back._

_And if he lives, he'll come looking for you and what belongs to him…and there is no telling what else he may take._

The pacing began again in earnest. _What you do now could very well mean your life. You know what happened the last time you let your emotions rule! Where did THAT get you? Where did it get them? Never forget what you did!_

The pacing stopped as she realized there was only ever one answer to begin with.

Daryl was only half aware of somebody shaking his leg trying to get his attention.

"Wake up, sleepy head" the voice said in a whisper. 'C'mon, get up, I've got something for you!"

Daryl smiled… the girl had come back to get him. She was straddling his legs down by his knees shaking him awake.

"Do I need to kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty?"

He managed a HUFF and a smile in return.

Her shaking him became more urgent. "Settle down, girl… I'm up." He took a deep relaxing breath and sighed in utter contentment. But his mind started racing. Something wasn't right. The shaking became more and more fierce and the…smell. Goddamn the smell….something wasn't right.

Daryl's eyes shot open and 'FUCK!" he screamed! That perfect girl was gone and in her place was the face of death. Dead eyes streaked with blood, maggots and flies swarmed over dead and rotting skin. The smell, Jesus, the smell when it opened its mouth in a voiceless scream…

The thing started clawing at him and Daryl's only salvation was being buried under…_Garbage bags? How the fuck did I get under these? _ His mind was racing, asking questions and searching for a way out from underneath this rotting, moving, maggot-infested monster.

Legs numb, he kicked with all he had trying to dislodge both the walker and the bags of trash. The thing rolls slightly off and he is able to escape somewhat. Kick-crawling on his butt, boot heels digging into the pavement he squirted out from beneath his temporary prison, freed enough to deal with the dead. His hand shot to his hip, looking to put a quick and quiet end to this…but found it was not where it should have been.

"Fuck!" he swore between clenched teeth. _Where the fuck is my knife?!_ He slapped the ground; half groping in the darkness wondering where his salvation had gone. Dead hands latched onto him by the belt and began to claw its way back on top. Daryl grabbed cold rotten flesh, gripping the abomination by the throat to keep its mouth away from anything that it could bite.

_This is BULLSHIT! Survive all this only to go out because some little girl takes my damn blade!? _

Daryl began just punching the thing, hoping to manage shoving a jaw through its brain, or decapitating it and getting free but his arms were still like rubber from being pinned beneath his unconscious form. The head of the walker pressed closer and closer, hissing now like a cobra. He turned his head to the side to look for his precious knife, or anything for that matter, one more time before the end came.

The body on top lurched forward violently as brains and gore rained down on top of him. He closed his eyes and mouth, spinning over trying to get away from whatever monster had now shown up to end him.

"Wakey Wakey, Sunshine!" a raspy voice yelled. Something struck the walker again and "Time to get up, Baby Brother" the voice growled again.

Daryl's eyes shot open in enough time to find a big hand holding a bat and an even bigger grin showing in the darkness.

"WHOO! I tell you what, Baby Brother! You just looked so peaceful there, taking that nap of yours I almost hated to have Betsy here come wake you up! Did ya like her? I picked her out special just for you!" He stomped on the still oozing form that only moments ago was close to claiming Daryl and it's latest meal.

The bat hit the ground and 2 big hands reached down to pluck Daryl up from the ground. "Get your ass up! You want to tell me why you bury yourself in garbage bags and sleep while I'm out scouting for stuff to feed your sorry ass?" the big man, inches from Daryl's face, shouted. Merle only knew 2 volumes: Shouting and shouting while gritting his teeth. If he ever spoke to you in anything louder, the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Now get your ass over here, I've found us a good stash. I might just have to dock your share since you think it's ok to take a nap, but since you're such a giant pussy and need your beauty sleep, I might just let it slide."

Merle stalked off in the opposite direction while Daryl trailed slightly behind. He retrieved his crossbow and looked again for his knife…but he knew deep down just exactly where it was. One last glance and he knew the direction the thief had taken.

"Be seeing you real soon, Blondie." Daryl whispered towards the row of old townhouses.

"Merle, wait up you som-bitch!" and he jogged off towards the sound of Merle's heavy boots.


	3. Chapter 3 A Game of Chess

They stood in the hotel room, everything still except for the scene unfolding before them on the television screen. No professional news coverage now, it was all shaky cellphone video and surveillance camera footage. The newscasters looked as scared and haggard as the people in the video. All were warning about the dangers. "Shelter in place!" one would say "Evacuate as soon as possible!" another would chime in. The only thing they all seemed to agree upon was that hell had come to earth.

"What are we going to do?" Small hands pushed up through strawberry-blonde hair brushing the sweaty bangs from her brow. She stood transfixed on the TV set until a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"We do whatever we have to do. It's only been a week surely the National Guard or the police will get everything under control and then we can set out to find her."

"But what if something's happened to her? What if she's hurt or scared or lost or…" she trailed off as the thought of her sister being anything other than perfectly safe was too much for her to bare. Her gaze shifted to the floor and her breathing started coming in gasps.

The big man leapt from his perch at the window and rushed forward to grab girl by the shoulders. Before he could make it the 3 steps to her she was already composing herself. In spite of everything happening around them, she still was the feisty person he had fallen for.

"Right!" she said as she started hustling around the room only occasionally running a hand over her eyes to clear them. She began stuffing their meager supplies into their packs and setting out others in small piles. "Clothes, shoes, socks…gotta have socks…gotta have good clean dry socks…what my father always told me…" she said to no one in particular. "Water…need plenty of water…and sunscreen, too!" She was now a virtual whirling dervish moving from one place to the next, gathering whatever she could get her hands on and sorting it into piles based upon necessity.

The big man cocked his head sideways and managed a smile while watching the spectacle in front of him. If it weren't for the death and destruction outside he would have laughed until she was angry with him…and then laughed some more.

"I can feel you watching me!" she huffed as she stopped and stood up, back still to him. "You know you CAN help instead of just watching!"

"But what if I like watching?" he finished the earlier walk towards her in 2 long strides and was looking down into those eyes. She knew him too well and could melt whatever resolve he had by giving him that look, or any look, with those impossibly beautiful turquoise-blue eyes. He knew he was going along with whatever plan she had, it was simply a matter of how long she'd have to give him that look.

"So…what's your plan then?" he said as he moved his hands from her shoulders to cross his arms over his chest. "You just gonna run off shouting out for her? Maybe leave a bread crumb trail like Hansel and Gretel?" His half-smirk half-smile, he was hoping, was enough to disarm her and not to send her over the edge. Despite the rift between the 2 sisters he knew that those two would always be first in each other's hearts.

"No, Kristof, I need you to take me to find my sister. No bread crumb trails, no shouting out across the city…" she sounded tired but there was still more resolve in her voice than weariness. "The last text I got said she was heading to Atlanta and to stay where I was… and for you to take care of me." Her hand shot to her mouth and her breath came in gasps. That last part was almost too much to even vocalize. _She still thinks I hate her and her last thoughts are about me. _

Big hands found their way to her shoulders again, and this time she didn't resist. He pulled her against him and just let her gather herself in silence. She wasn't the type to need coddling and he'd suffered her wrath for trying that in the past. She spent a few moments with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth as she stared at the screen on her phone. "I have to find her, I have to know she is alright even if she doesn't want to see me."

The big man turned the worried girl around and said, "I'll go wherever it is that you need me to go, you just lead the way."

Her smile was contagious and she knew he'd be as good as his word. They gathered their gear over the next few moments, checked and double-checked and prepared to leave.

"You ready, Feisty Pants?" he asked?

"I was born ready, Ice Man!" she grunted.

"Seriously, a Top Gun reference? And it's Iceman, not Ice Man. Calling me 'Ice Man' would imply I delivered ice for a living or something."

"I know," she said through her grin, mischievous eyes gleaming.

A big hand gripped the doorknob as he pressed his ear to the wood "Sounds safe enough, but if it's not, you head for the window and we use the ledge as an escape route." She nodded her understanding as small hands gripped the shaft of an old broom.

"You ready to play?" he questioned. "It's your move, dear."

"Wait…what? What did you say?" she blinked as her surroundings came into focus.

She was startled out of her thoughts and unprepared for the face that should have been Kristof's staring back at her. She jumped, pushing the table in front of her and spilling chess pieces all over the RV dining table.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said in a rush. She stood knocking even more pieces around and completely upsetting the game board. Hands shot out towards the playing pieces trying to steady the remaining but succeeded only in knocking the rest all over the dining area.

"I…I…I… I'm sorry, I gotta go…" and the young girl made a quick dash down the aisle and out the door. She didn't make it 2 steps before colliding with a dark haired man. She bounced off of him as if she'd hit a brick wall but never lost her footing. "Hey!" she exclaimed before turning a bright crimson from embarrassment. "S-Sorry, Shane…uh, I should go!" and then she was off again putting distance between her and the RV.

Dale still sat in his spot at the dinette as Shane entered. "What's her problem?" Shane asked quietly not really expecting an answer. The newest addition to the camp was full of life but awkard and clumsy as Bambi on iceskates.

"I have no idea, we were playing chess and I simply said it was her turn. Whatever happened to her before Glenn found her…must have been something." Dale lamented.

"I think we've all seen something like that." Shane agreed. "We should go find her. I do think from now on I'm just gonna hang out with you, though. You do have a knack for finding pretty girls" he joked. "First Amy and Andrea and now this one? Not too shabby for an old man in an RV."

Dale returned Shane's smile as he finished setting the final discarded chess piece back into its box. "Let's go find her."


	4. Chapter 4 The Jonses' House

"Daryl! Where the fuck are you?" Merle screamed. He wasn't one to panic and he still had plenty of fight left in him but his little brother was supposed to be coming in from the side window '…not out back pulling on your dick!" he bellowed.

This part of town had been a virtual gold mine. Initially Merle wanted to press on to Atlanta a but the pickings here were far too good to pass up. Atlanta and the suckers there would wait; best to be fully stocked and ready.

Merle's machete lashed out left and right severing hands, arms, legs and heads wherever the big man went. He had it under control for now but if there were anymore in the house that arrived before his baby brother did _I'm gonna be in a world of shit! _he hurriedly thought to himself.

He put a bit of distance between himself and the remaining family of walkers. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Merle said gentle pointing to the 2 of the older looking Walkers on the other side of the couch. 'But I'm afraid I'm just not gonna be able to little Suzy back from the dance by 9." He brought the sharp blade down across the top of the head splitting the rotting skull like an overripe melon and sending brains and gore all over the living room "She said she has a splitting headache!" He laughed maniacally at the sight and assured The Joneses "I'll take real good care of her, though don't you worry none!"

He kicked the couch, Little Suzy and all, towards the 2 Walkers knocking one off their feet and pushing the other in a stumbling backwards spin. He fired the machete downward through the stomach of the female Walker and then made his way to Mr. Jones. "Grabbing the shambling, stinking, rotting man by the back of the pants and the scruff of the neck Merle hefted the walking corpse off its feet and drove it head first into the wall, the fireplace and the door frame "Lemme give you a tour of the place" Merle growled as he used anything in the living room to smash the Walker into.

"You're like a goddamn cartoon character" came a quiet gravely voice behind him. Merle whipped around ready to pounce on whatever new threat it may be. Daryl stood there near the woman's corpse casually retrieving his crossbow bolt from the Walker's head. Merle dropped his headless victim and shot across the room towards his little brother.

"You God damn little prick!" He shouted as veins bulged and face reddened. "I was fuckin' lunchmeat to these dead pricks! Where the fuck were you, taking a shit?" he stopped inches from Daryl and pressed his sweat-covered face straight into Daryl's. Foreheads pressing against each other like to big bucks neither willing to break eye contact off with the other. Daryl knew he was playing a dangerous game but he couldn't let Merle get suspicious. "I told you I was coming in the back!" Daryl returned quietly but forcefully while pushing his head back against his brother's. "4 other Walkers in the house I took care of. You gonna thank me for that?"

"Oh-ho! Merle pulled back his head and that bullshit smile he wore returned to his face. "You probably want a backrub or a hot bath as a token of my…appreciation. Well you just gonna have to wait, Baby Brother since it looks like I did most of the work in here. Now get to searching before somebody else gets their ass busted!" he huffed as he retrieved his machete from the dead woman's corpse and stomped off towards the kitchen.

Daryl casually flipped his brother off and stalked towards the back of the house where he had originally entered to finish looking for his list of things. Normally for Daryl it was canned foot, whiskey and cigarettes but this time it was different. He'd never turn down a gun, ammo or water but he was on a different mission this time. He began ransacking the mother and father's room of the house while tossing anything he found useful on the bed. He hit pay dirt in the closet and stuffed a small box into his duffle bag and proceeded to rummage through the remaining rooms. 20 minutes later he and Merle were setting at the kitchen table going through their find.

Merle had a few cans of food, a bottle of some sort of pills and 2 clear bottles full of a brown liquid. Merle smiled as he pointed at them with his head. "Have a drink, Baby Brother! Time to celebrate!" Merle was setting there with his boots pulled off trying on new socks and shoes he must have found somewhere in the house. "Ain't nothing' like a new pair of socks to make a man feel like brand new." Merle said as he wiggled his toes and grinned like a 3 year old. "Pour us both some while you're at it!"

Daryl got up and rummaged through the cabinets looking for some glasses and sat down when he found 2 that would work. He lit a cigarette and inhaled a deep draw while sliding down in the kitchen chair. "Mrs. Jones isn't gonna take too kindly to your bad table manners, Little Brother" Merle said in his best fake sympathetic voice. "She might not let you take Little Suzy out tonight!" Merle cackled and shook his head at his own joke while the best Daryl cook muster was a huff of air and smoke out of his nose. "We've been hitting the mother lode with these places here. Gonna be hard to leave it."

Daryl knew this conversation would eventually happen and he'd been secretly praying that he could keep his brother in whiskey and pills for a couple of weeks. Merle would be drunk and stoned while he looked for… _What exactly AM I looking for? My knife, I want it back but… _the girl occupied his thoughts more than he ever thought possible. _Damn Dixon, you are acting like a 14 year old boy after his first taste of strange! What you think Merle will do when he finds out about her? _Daryl looked across the table at his brother. He had a tumbler full of whiskey and was leafing through a car magazine he'd found. Merle wasn't one to take to his brother disobeying his wishes and he certainly wasn't the kind to take to the idea of adding a person to their little troupe. _I guess we'll figure that out when we figure that out! _and with that thought he hammered the last of his glass savoring the burn of the Tennessee whiskey and slammed the glass down with a "SHOOO! Damn that's good." he turned his glass around in his hands looking thoughtful for a moment before pouring himself and Merle another round.

"What's on our mind, Baby Brother?" Merle asked while peering over the top of the old magazine.

"Ah, just seem to be a shame to run off leaving a lot of good swag here without at least making ourselves a buried stash somewhere. We gotta beat it out of Atlanta it'd be nice to have a fall-back plan here waiting for us. Never know what that place is like now." He took a long sip, never looking at his brother and continued. "You said it yourself, 'Gotta know when to cut your losses and run' but we ain't got no losses just yet. I think you're right and there is a bigger prize her in town and we just gotta find it first."

Merle seemed pleased that his little brother was finally taking his advice. _Better he takes it now instead of me having to beat him into taking it. _Merle thought absently to himself and he shook his head agreeing with both his brother and himself. "Well now, Daryl" Merle said as he slide down in his own chair a bit, crossed his legs and make himself more comfortable. "Do tell me this grand plan of your." Merle took a long drink never once reacting the burning liquid pouring down his throat. "What you have in mind?"

Daryl had to sell his idea and he was hoping that by evoking Merle's own words that he'd have a better time in getting Merle to agree to stay for a few more days. He knew where the girl was and had actually spent the previous 2 nights tracking her movements through the darkened city while his drunken brother slept off the day's drunk. He'd have to make his move soon before more Walkers showed up_. This place is peaceful but it won't take too much more of us being here before they start tracking us down and we best be gone by then. _He was going to suggest splitting up, keeping Merle on one side of their camp while he explored the other…and he was going to try to get Merle himself to think it was his idea.


	5. Chapter 5 Boy's Night Out

The small camp nestled on top of the old hardware store was a virtual oasis in a sea of darkness, quiet and the living dead. The two men were settled in around a small camping stove surrounded by the spoils of their scavenging. Clothes, food, sleeping bags, and a tent were there along with the more important items necessary to survival in a world gone to hell in a hand basket: cigarettes by the carton, ammo by the box and the personal favorite of at least one of the occupants: alcohol…lots of alcohol. Bottles by the dozen littered one side of the campsite and others simply waited their turn to join their brothers after being consumed by the eldest of the Dixon brothers.

Daryl was only halfheartedly listening to his brother recount the time he punched some higher-ranking soldier in the face after Merle decided he'd had enough of that guy's shit. "Lemme tell ya something, Baby Brother." Merle slurred . "That prick thought he was a badass but he'd never seen the likes of ol' Merle Dixon." the older brother said as he jerked his thumb towards his own chest. "Did think I'd do it…but I did!" the big man laughed and wheezed until he was red-faced as the scene played out over and over in his alcohol-soaked mind. "Oh, but it was worth it to watch that smug son of a bitch spit his teeth out!" More wheezing and laughing followed and even Daryl managed a small but genuine chuckle appreciating his brother for what he was even that was his brother being a racist asshole.

Merle talked and told stories to Daryl, or occasionally to no one but himself, for the next 2 hours while polishing off another bottle of some of the brother's stash. Daryl was counting down the minutes until Merle had finally drank his fill and either died of alcohol poisoning or passed out…either one of the two. And Daryl was also a bit more on the nervous side since Merle seemed to be in rare form the last couple of nights since their little 'come apart' in the house where Daryl and Merle had done their last scavenging run. Something had always kept the brothers on edge around each other but nothing would set the older against the younger the way it would when Daryl would stand up to his older brother.

Daryl thought back years in the past to all he'd been through, both as a young man by himself and the moments when either his abusive father would come home or when Merle would show up. On so many levels Daryl couldn't say that his life now, even with everything going on around him…around the world, wasn't better than the shitty life he'd been born into. He played a few of the happier moments in his life over in his mind while absently taking a drag off his cigarette when he noticed Merle was quiet for once.

The younger brother broke from his reverie and while keeping his eye on the sleeping and slobbering form of his older brother, packed a few things into his old backpack and prepared to head out. " 'bout damn time your ass fell asleep." he said to no one in particular. _If I have to listen to that story about him punching that guy in the face one more goddamn time… _his thought trailed off. He felt the was running late so he hurried to pack what little he needed for his night out. He'd done this every night since that night, the night he met her. Technically he couldn't call it 'meeting her' since all that really happened was him surprising her, her kneeing him in the nuts and then her beating him unconscious. _Helluva first date _Daryl joked to himself with a small huff of smoke from his nose.

Giving one last look glance over their sanctuary, another check of his snoring brother and a final check of his backpack and crossbow then Daryl quickly and quietly headed towards the fire escape. He'd purposefully turned down the camp stove to where it was nothing more than the faintest of lights barely noticeable above the starlight and moonlight. They hadn't ran across anything on 2 legs that wasn't already dead so anywhere above the ground floor was safe enough to leave is brother. The Walkers were getting a bit more active here lately and Daryl couldn't exactly say why. Could be they somehow know he and Merle are around or food is becoming scarce everywhere and more are showing up by the day. It was getting harder and harder to navigate the streets during any time of day or night and avoiding a fight with a Walker was now almost impossible. Daryl himself was sure it wouldn't be too long before anyone left alive would be fighting them every waking moment for what was left of their lives.

_That's a pretty grim and shitty forecast, Dixon _he chided himself as he made his way down the fire escape and into the alleyway behind the small store they'd claimed as their hideout. The way was clear and it was a short dash to the other side of the street and into the alleyway they'd cleared and blocked off earlier in the week. It was a bit more exposed but the old fence that ran the length of the block was more than enough to keep the Walkers at bay unless they hit the barrier en masse.

Like a cat he moved through the yard and toward the row houses a few blocks away. _I don't know what the hell I expect to happen _he thought as he adjusted the backpack he'd slung over just one shoulder; he felt the weight of the items inside. _Damn, Dixon. You acting like a schoolboy with a crush. Whatta you expect her to do, scream her love for you from the rooftops?_

He stopped dead in his tracks and his head snapped backward as if the notion had just occurred to him. He blinked 3 or 4 times quickly and shook his head as if to clear it of those thoughts. _He's right _he agreed with himself _Just what the hell do you expect, hillbilly boy? You think because the world has gone to shit and there ain't a lot of options you can go uptown? Like anybody in her league would give a scarecrow like you a second look. _

Daryl always liked being the underdog since that is usually where he was during his entire life. He stood still for a few more long moments and then said 'Fuck it' He shouldered the pack again and without a second glace backward he made his way towards her a stupid smile on his face.

"Oh no, Baby Brother" Merle said as he watched Daryl disappear through the fenced in yard across the way. He brought the bottle of whiskey up to his lips and took a long pull of the fiery liquid as she shook his head 'no'. He pulled the bottle away from his lips not even bothering to wipe up the excess liquor that spilled down his chin and onto his shirt. 'Looks like you done fucked up." The older man's eyes were filled hate, one hand on the neck of the bottle the other holding his 9mm pistol.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

The old man was nervous. A bead of sweat belied his outward calm; he had to just hope that they wouldn't notice. He had so far managed to keep one step ahead but now it was coming down to the end and from the looks of it, it didn't bode well for him.

He took a deep breath through the nose to help clear his head. _If I can get a few precious moments before she comes for me, I might be able to get out of this. I've got too much on the line to have this go any other way. _He looked around cautiously, hopefully not drawing attention to himself, trying to gauge how much time he had left. _I can lay a trap, no two ways about it…it works I'm home free…if not then…_ he left the thought unfinished.

_Here goes nothing…_ he set the trap and just hope he had a bit of that luck left that seemed to have followed him most of his life. _Lets just see if she takes it. _

_That's it. _He watched the scene unfold almost giving voice to his growing excitement. _Damn it, old man, you've gone this far only to spoil it at the last moment…almost there. _He waited, like a spider waiting for it's dinner. He could taste it and that fickle goddess of luck smiled on him one more time. He sat stone still, finger at the ready. She bought his ruse hook, line and sinker. He allowed a himself a small measure of satisfaction for the briefest of moments before putting the finishing touches on his opponent.

"Check and Mate" Dale said as the moved his black knight to take the young redheaded girls white king.

"But…but I just took your queen…how did…you tricked me!" Her turquoise eyes narrowed "You baited me with that move!"

Dale simply smiled a sheepish smile and spread his hands out as if to say that he'd been planning that all along.

"Foul! I cry foul!" Anna protested .The realization that she'd been outfoxed by a wily opponent playing on her weakness gave way to one of her furious pouts.

"Sorry, Dear. Wisdom trumps youthful exuberance once again! Now, pay up!"

"Fine" she huffed as she handed him over his old bucket hat. She crossed her arms and resumed her pout not sure if he'd remembered that it was…

"I believe it was double-or-nothing stakes, Dear."

_Shoot! _she thought. "I thought old people had memory problems! I'll never believe that again!" Anna huffed and crossed her arms as she flopped back in the dinette booth in the old RV.

"C'mon" Dale said as he motioned with his hand, waving is finger in the universal pay-me-way-you-owe-me motion. "Pay up! You made the bet and agreed to it. It's not my fault the Silver Fox outfoxed you!" He said with a genuine smile.

"Silver Fox, eh? That what I'm supposed to call you now?" She smiled in return, resignation in her voice that Dale had beaten her fair and square and deserved his payment. "Just…please don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, ok?"

"Just who am I supposed to let know this 'secret' of yours?" Dale shrugged as he looked around their campsite full of stragglers from a world populated by the walking dead. "The frogs?" he tossed that out there to reassure the young girl that it wouldn't leave the confines of the RV. "These are hallowed halls here in the RV. What happens here stays here!" he laughed.

Seeming more at ease, the young redhead let out a small sigh and began her story. She reached up and grabbed her braid, the one that held a solid strip of near perfect white hair. She pulled it out in front of her and glanced down as if to verify to both herself and Dale that it was indeed the story he wanted to hear. "This braid with this stripe?" She asked as she pointed at it with her opposite hand.

"You're stalling, Sweetheart. And 'Yes' that is the braid with the stripe I've been asking about for the last month" he assured her as a smile quickly spread across his face. "I'm on your schedule, Dear. Whenever you feel like starting."

"There really isn't much to tell…well, that's not entirely true." She began. "There is a LOT to tell but it is just that I don't remember much of it, just what followed it." She began slowly at first but as the words starting flowing she started moving her focus away from being afraid somebody would find out to feeling relieved that somebody would finally know outside of her, seemingly, very small circle of confidants.

"We were always very close, from the moment I was born, my sister was there for me. We were inseparable, like best-buddies type inseparable! We'd play dolls, or ice skate or any of the other things that sisters did." Her face lit up as she told a story of 2 young sisters that obviously loved each other deeply and as the years passed from the time of Anna's birth the 2 girls were joined at the hip. She laughed often as she told stories from their youth and her eyes smiled as the memories poured forth. Dale was happy she was finally letting a bit of herself go in telling Dale more and more about her life before The Rising, as Dale called it. But as she neared the girls older years, her tone and demeanor began to change.

Instead of playing with her braid absentmindedly, she now being to working it with much more purpose…and not a small amount of despair. Her brow furrowed as she stared off somewhere into space, hand twisting the striped braid It was as if she were trying to wring the story out of that discolored piece but it just wouldn't break lose.

"My mom, my dad…my sister wouldn't tell me much of anything about what had happened. It was as if they were either too scared, too angry or to embarrassed to tell me so they just kept concealing it from me."

To Dale it was painful to see the young girl reliving some of those darker memories but he also knew that by confronting them now she'd be better off in the end. It was the same with Dale when he'd been forced to tell his story about his life before everything now…and especially about his wife and all they went through with their fight against cancer. He was as dead inside as all those things out there that now stalked them all until Amy, Andrea and now Anna. He felt he owed each of them a life-debt and he'd do whatever it took to help them heal.

"I honestly have no memory of what exactly happened. I was in the hospital for while. I remember my mother and father visiting and bring my sister along with them. Whatever happened to me…" her look became even more painful to bear; Dale could only imagine the torture inside the girl and he regretted betting the girl her story against his in the chess match they had just waged. "My sister cried a lot and would barely look at me. I can only imagine she blamed herself for what happened… and after that she just shut me out almost entirely…" Anna's eyes misted over and she was now gripping her braid as if it were a lifeline. "We barely spoke for years and when my parents…when our parents were killed…I had to handle everything by myself."

She was almost crying now and Dale was nearly sick with sorrow after having a willing hand in forcing this story to the surface. "I don't know if she knows I never blamed her…I never hated her…even after she left me."

Dale moved to her side of the dinette and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I am so sorry, Anna. I had no idea…"

Anna cut him off by giving him a tearful wink and a 'shush' of her finger to her lips. Wiping her eyes she managed a small laugh. "Wow! I know I can ramble on but SHEESH! I had no idea I'd ramble THAT far! I'm so sorry, Dale. Kristof will be back with Glenn soon and I don't want to have him see me like this." She sniffed and dabbed at a few more tears before maneuvering herself out of the confines of the padded seats. "Thank you, Dale. I needed that…. _And I need to see my sister. _

"See you around the fire." She smiled and made her way down the aisle and out the camper door.

Dale watched the young woman go as he picked up the pieces and put them away for another day.


	7. Chapter 7 Up On The Rooftop

With a sudden start the young blonde girl awoke, gasping for breath while nearly throwing herself off her makeshift bed. The room was just a shade above pitch; the only light was a small candle burning inside an old glass ashtray. She held her breath afraid the sound of it would give her away to whatever intruder, living or dead, that had shaken her from her slumber.

Knife in hand, heart racing, she listened. Listened for a moan, the clawing of a dead hand on the door. Or maybe this time it would be the sound of the living, someone come for her or something she possessed. "Let them come" she said to the darkness.

Quickly and as quietly as a shadow she found her old pants and shirt and pulled them on. She'd rehearsed this a dozen or more times fully prepared for what could happen in a world gone to shit. She went from a dream to dressed in a moments time, and a few second more found her pulling on her mismatched old shoes ready to move if the need was there. She had it planned, backpack by the window ready for a quick exit. Bugging Out she'd heard it called… Despite the seriously of the situation she couldn't help but hear her little sister's voice rambling on about that term and it brought a smile to her face…but for just a moment. Only God knew where Anna was and the only thing she could do was hope and pray she was safe.

_Just be safe, Anna _she prayed for the millionth time since she was last able to speak with her sister _Just leave me be, and you be safe. _

She crept closer to one of the windows she'd barred both the keep the outside out and what happened on the inside closed to prying eyes. She was able to peer out from between the boards nailed to the frame and see most of what was happening on the side and front of her row of houses. She had never gave much thought or mind to any of the 'disaster prepping' shows that flooded the TV for years but she was smart and chose her refuge wisely, keeping an open escape route before her and an open field of view to watch all that was happening in the city.

It was quiet outside and still save for the occasional walker she'd recognized stumbling through the deserted street outside her window 3 stories below. _I've boarded the doors and locked everything from the inside. The noise…What was it and where is it? _Idle hands reflexively move to her braid and begin working it as she listen and watches waiting for whatever it was that woke her to come again.

Moments in complete silence seem like hours and the sound of her beating heart was the only thing convincing her that she wasn't frozen in time or herself dead and one of the walkers now. It was late, but time now held no real meaning but she'd guess it was at least 4 or 5 hours before dawn.

The slightest of scrapes drew her attention, in any other time in her life it would have gone unnoticed but now, since the rising of those monsters you either became aware of everything or very dead. Her head cocked to one side, ear to the sound trying to figure exactly where it was coming from. _Had they gotten in? How?!_ her mind screamed _How could they get in? They are mindless, how could they figure a way in. _She was careful, despite her belief, and took no chances. She guarded her hide by erasing any tracks or scents she could when she went out roaming would enter and exit via the fire escape or travel along the old rooftops that were safe enough to hold her weight and enter they alleyway by that route.

There it was again…_The roof! How the hell did one get up there? _Her mind was racing, her heart pounding she began to follow the faint sounds coming from the rooftop. She crept through the old home trailing behind the movement from up top. As quiet as a mouse she picked her way through the darkness until she was directly below the stairwell that led to the roof. Another reason she picked this place was the access to the roof by a small spiral staircase that opened up to a small deck that overlooked the entire neighborhood. This was one of the few houses in this row that had work done to it, the rest were in various states of disrepair but it also meant no surprises either. No dead inside since no living where there when it all went to hell.

She heard something close to the door but not at the door. Somebody was investigating but not trying to get in. _I was wondering when you'd come calling_ the young blonde girl thought while the face of the young man she met in the alley came to mind. She'd also seen him several times out hunting or searching and gave him his very own nickname. _Is that you up there, Robin Hood? You looking to get your knife back? Took it easy on you the first time so I hope you'll remember that…and I hid you under the trash so they wouldn't find you, too _she bargained with the unseen stalker on the roof. No sooner than it started the noise began moving off in the direction from which it all started. She trailed it back to the window and within a few moments saw her stalker in the flesh. _Now just what business did you have up on my rooftop? _

She watched the retreating figure trying to figure out what was happening here. The longer she thought the more worried she grew. Worried about that this would bring. _Companionship? Friendship? Death more than likely… _but despite the worry she found herself walking back to the stairwell. Closer she drew and before realizing it she was at the top facing the looked door that lead outside her sanctuary she'd made.

One hand reached up and drew back the bolts that kept the outside at bay. One by one she undid them until nothing but the force of her hand was keeping the door closed. One hand on the door and one hand on her braid. _What were you doing? Setting a trap? _The adrenaline coursing through her body was enough to make her weak in the knees. She was warring with herself _Lock the door and forget everything that happened tonight. Pack up and move on, that way nobody gets hurt. _But that other part, the part that of her that she knew linked her with her sister, that curiosity and occasional foolish bravery spoke back, spoke loud enough and with a quick push the door opened up into the still air of the night.

She had no idea of how long she'd stood in the stairwell but Robin Hood was undoubtedly long gone by now. As she step out into the cool night and her vision adjusted to the moonlight she saw a small box a few feet away from the door.

Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head in wonder. _What have you done? Come bearing gifts? _Curiosity again getting the better of her she slowly approached the box and knelt before it. It was nothing more than an old brown cardboard box with noting to indicate what might be inside. _I'm guessing it's not a bomb since if he wanted to off me he could have found a much better and quieter way _she joked to herself _Besides, he didn't exactly look like a bomb maker to me._

As she unfolded the lid the contents became clear. Inside, from what she could see were a pair of boots _They match! I'm impressed _ and what appeared to be….candy? _Robin Hood brought me…a gift? _A bit more investigation found a note with a single handwritten word on it. 'TRUCE?' it said.

She stood to her feet not sure what to think. She read the note again and then again wondering exactly what he was playing at. Slowly a slight smile began playing at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and she felt like she'd gotten a Valentine's card or note from a secret admirer in grade school _Get it together! This sort of thing is exactly what I was talking about! You give in and you will get hurt!_

So engrossed in the notion, the note and the box the young blonde failed to notice what was happening behind her. Something big and heavy hit her in the small her back sending her flying across the old wooden rooftop deck. She landed face first sliding against the wood, dirt, gravel and who-knows-what-else on that old rooftop. Hand stinging and knees burning where they'd scraped against the roof and the wind all but completely knocked from her lungs. She struggled for breath and panic set in as she heard a raspy voice behind her.

"Blondie, you got some explaining to do."


	8. Chapter 8 A Reckoning

Quick as a cat, Merle pounced on the prone figure driving his knee into the small of her back effectively pinning the young blonde to the rooftop. The slim figure struggled mightily for a bit but stopped fighting once she heard that gravely alcohol-soaked voice in her ear.

"No, no! Can't have you running away just yet. At least not until you've had a chance to tell me just what my little brother was doing leaving you a box full of my stuff." She could hear the sound of him patting his pockets and then the telltale '_TINK' _of a lighter. "C'mon now, Blondie" he took a long drag and then blew it downward towards the girl's head "you can tell your ol' pal, Merle now. All I want is to hear what some skinny slut is doing with my stuff and why the hell my brother decided to give that same slut my stuff and not his."

The girl thought about fighting again, to put something through his eye or his heart but she was in to position to do anything at the moment except ride this out and to berate herself. _I TOLD you this would happen! Told you and told you! _ _Now what is he going to do? What if he finds out about you or what you are? Do you think for a moment that blowing smoke in your face is all he is going to do? _

"So…you're gonna go with the silent treatment, are ya? I don't blame you." He took another draw off his cigarette and held it in for a moment, savoring it and the possibility of what was to come. "I can make it hurt for as long as I like, Blondie" he hissed into her ear. The smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat was enough to make the young girl gag. "Oh, Merle isn't your type, huh Baby Girl? You a dyke, that what it is? You be good to Merle and he's got something special for ya, maybe make you change your mind about all that stuff."

He leaned in closer pulling her head back by the hair enough for her to see the knife he had in his other hand. The blade flashed just a few short inches from her eyes and even in the dim twilight she could see the fine edge it had. He leaned in further, putting more and more of his weight on his knee and into her back.

"Now you can scream all you want but even the walkers can get up here. Ain't no Johnny Law gonna come and save ya, it is just you and me right now." His voice grew lower and even more menacing than before "So here goes: what the fuck are you and my baby brother up to?" he growled. "You two planning on hooking up and ditching me? Maybe stick a knife in my back" he accused as he made stabbing motions with his hands "leave me for dead and run off to live happily ever after?"

He quickly jerked her head back by the braid and put himself eye to eye with the girl "Don't you just go bettin' against Merle when my baby brother comes!" he shouted. "That little prick thinks he can cheat me? " Merle's hate and paranoia grew and anger mixed with the alcohol and drugs further fueling his rage.

Fear gripped the young girl's heart as the big man grew louder and louder near to the point of shouting at the top of his lungs. He was taking turns yelling at her, talking to himself and calling out to his 'Baby Brother' between curses. She had held out hope that he was simply drunk or high and that he'd calm down since she hadn't put up a fight. All that changed when her head was pulled back by the hair so brutally that her spine creaked and popped and a pain-filled cry of surprise escaped her lips.

"ANSWER ME!" was all she heard before he slammed her face back into the rough surface of the roof. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as her head bounced off the deck. She heard the sound of a belt being undone and the whisper it makes as it's pulled from its loops. "Merle can get you to talk," he said as he grabbed her by the back of her jean "Let's just see what we got here for Ol' Merle"

Before she had time to react the weight of the big man was lifted replaced by the sound of something heavy hitting the rooftop next to her. She was already turning over onto her back preparing to face whatever new threat had come to find her and her previous attacker. The picture of Merle being eaten by a walker while she ran away ran through her imagination while she thought to herself _That would serve that bastard right. _She was completely unprepared by what exactly had saved her from Merle's attack.

Standing over a prone Merle was a slimmer figure wearing a familiar vest with a pair of angle wings across the back. "The fuck you doin', Merle?" his voice quiet and full of threat.

Merle, with belt in hand, slowly stood to face his younger brother. He stretched both arms out wide as if pleading with his brother "I was just havin' a bit of fun. Weren't no harm…maybe give her a little paddling across that bottom of hers for taking a shot at me. Bitch tried cutting me with a knife! And you come to save her. My own blood turn traitor for a piece of tail."

Daryl turned to the small figure on the ground and asked "This true? You take a shot at my brother?"

"No" she said, "No, I just came out to find what you'd put on the roof and…" her voice trailed off as she looked away from the brothers.

"I knew it!" Merle roared, the rage that left him had returned tenfold. "You were gonna stick me and leave me!" Merle lashed out with his belt catching his younger brother by surprise and opening up a huge gash above one eye. Daryl rocked backward with the blow trying to keep his feet. He knew he was going to be blinded by the blow and the blood and needed to put some distance between his brother and himself. He tried backpedaling but Merle was quicker.

A huge boot to the chest drove the air from Daryl's lungs and shot him backward toward the center of the old rotten part of the roof next door. He half flew half stumbled backward until the sound of ripping and tearing drowned out everything else. The small section of roof where Daryl had landed gave way and swallowed the young man whole leaving no trace.

"Daryl!" Merle yelled as he rushed to gaping hole that took his brother. He dropped to his knees near the rim and cried out hysterically for the young man but no sound came back out of the dark pit.

Merle began to rock back and forth on his knees mumbling incoherently at first but as his rocking grew in intensity so did his voice.

"Sweet Jesus God, what did I do?" he sobbed "what did I do to deserve this?" The young girl could see the man's face growing redder with each passing second as his voice went from that of a pleading child to the sound of a madman.

"No, no, no! God no! Where is it?" He scrambled around on his hands and knees as if looking for something in the dirt and debris that littered the old rooftop. The girl had no clue what the man was looking for and she didn't really want to stay around to find out what would happen if he didn't find it. She was torn between running and trying to help her rescuer but Robin Hood's crazy brother stood between her and where he'd fallen.

Her moment of indecision cost her as she was ripped from her thoughts by a harsh voice shouting "You!" She snapped her head back in enough time to see Merle picking himself up off the deck while never taking his murderous gaze off her. "You did this, you made me do this you worthless bitch! You cost me my baby brother!"

He slowly but steadily stalked her way the sound of his heavy steps nearly drowned out by the sound of her heart beating wildly. Her chance to run and save herself was over, now it was time to fight. She stood to face the big man, which only seemed to further enrage him.

"Please" she said, "I never wanted any of this to happen. Just let me go. Your brother needs you. Please, just let me leave and I'll go where you'll never have to see me again."

The big man walked closer never slowing now matter how much the girl begged him. He reached towards his waistband and pulled out something he had tucked inside. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

He cocked the hammer back on the pistol and pointed it at her head. "I have a way to never see you again, Blondie, and I don't have to let you go to do it. I splatter those pretty little brains of your all over this roof and then feed you to the walkers down there in the street." His voice was cold and full of hate and grew louder with each word he spoke. "You made me do this! You made me you stupid cunt!" His gazed fixed on the young blonde he never slowed until the barrel of the gun made contact with the girl's forehead.

"It is time for a reckoning, Baby Girl," he said flatly, his eyes never leaving the blonde's. So intent on seeing her face before he pulled the trigger he never noticed the girl's hands; never thought that some girl, so young, so beautiful and so quiet could ever present a threat to someone like him. He'd fought men 5 at a time, punched out a CO's teeth and spent months in the brig and survived so why would he have to worry about a little girl?

"Tell my brother 'thanks for selling me out for a piece of ass' when you see him in hell." Merle wanted to say more but a silvery-blue flash cut in front of his eyes and a searing pain shot through his right arm as if he'd been struck by lightning. He screamed as the pain caused his knees to buckle and he grabbed for his hand…or where his hand was. As blood spouted from the stump where his hand used to be he saw his pistol laying on the dirty and now blood-soaked rooftop still gripped by his ruined right hand.


End file.
